Amores Cruzados
by LovingLuka
Summary: Son dos parejas, Flippy&Lammy , Splendid&Flaky,las dos parejas están totalmente enamoradas,y nada los va a hacer cambiar de opinión o eso creen... hasta que cambien las cosas y las parejas se Cruzen. Al principio no se dan cuenta que están con la persona equivocada,que están viviendo amores cruzados /LA HISTORIA CONTINUA EN WATTPAD EN EL PERFIL DE "LOVINGLUKA" BUSQUENLA AHI
1. El comienzo

**xxAmores Cruzadosxx**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro,solo que hoy empezaban las vacaciones de los empleados en el cosa es así,cada año, cuando los empleados toman vacaciones eligen a los cuatro mejores empleados,solo que los separan en dos .Dos de ellos van a DisneyWorld(Orlando) y los otros dos van a París(Francia) Todos se encontraban en la oficina.

-Flaky,mi amor,somos los mejores empleados ,siempre llegamos puntuales, entregamos informes, nunca faltamos,nos van a elegir !- decía Splendid un chico peliazul de 19 años que el año pasado había terminado la secundaria al igual que su prometida Flaky,una chica pelirroja de 18 años,muy tímida y miedosa.

-Si,puede ser-dijo Flaky mientras Splendid le daba un apasionado están completamente enamorados, y no hay nada que los pueda hacer cambiar de opinión, o eso creen...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback :<strong>

**(En la secundaria..)**

_Flaky se levanto sin saber que llegaba tarde al colegio,al ver su reloj se exalto y corrió desesperadamente a su closet para buscar su uniforme ,se puso su pollera,camisa,corbata,calcetines y zapatos ,al terminar de atar sus cordones ,se dio cuenta que se había puesto los zapatos alrevez,y tardo mas en bajar._

_Cinco minutos después de arreglarse ,abrió la heladera y lo único que encontró fue una manzana,no llegaba a comérsela asi que se la llevo para comerla en el colmo,llovía como nunca,pero a pesar de todo ,agarro su bicicleta y se fue bajo la joven estaba tan preocupada pensando en la hora que la distraída no vio que un camión se aproximaba a toda velocidad ,ella giro el manubrio de la bicicleta y callo en un charco de agua que cada vez se hacia mas grande por las lagrimas de la pelirroja.  
><em>

_-¿estas bien?-pregunto una voz muy conocida._

_Ella levanto la vista y vio que era su compañero de clase,Splendid,que la ayudo a levantarse._

_-Flaky,te lastimaste mucho la rodilla,mejor va a ser que te lleve a un hospital ._

_-N-no,tu debes ir al colegio o llegaras tarde._

_-No iré al colegio .Nada es mas importante que verte sonreír-le dijo mientras se daban un beso bajo la lluvia._

_Los días pasaban,y cada semana Splendid iba con un ramo de flores al hospital,hasta que le dieron el alta y ellos se hicieron novios._

**FinFlashBack**

* * *

><p>Al lado de ellos pasaba otra pareja,la que odiaban,esos eran sus peores enemigos.<p>

-Mi amor, las posibilidades de que nos elijan son muchas !-le decia Lammy,una pelivioleta muy rica de 18 años a su prometido Flippy ,un militar peliverde de 19 años pareja no era la misma que la de Splendid y Flaky,ellos no se amaban profundamente,o al menos,uno de ellos no .Lammy amaba mucho a Flippy,pero Flippy en cambio no,su padre antes de morir lo obligo a estar con ella ,porque su familia es muy rica,desciende de reyes y tiene buenos gustos y religiones .Se dice que Flippy estaba enamorado de una joven pelirroja un poco cobarde,pero su alterego no quería que estuviera enamorado de ella,así que hizo que se olvidara de no la a olvidado,pero no recuerda su nombre,el no sabe que es su compañera de trabajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

**Hace un año...**

_-Hijo,tenemos que hablar-_

_-Que papa?-le preguntaba Flippy_

_-Antes de que muera,hazme un favor,_

_-¿Que?_

_-Quiero que te comprometas con Lammy_

_-¿Por que con Lammy?,ella es una compañera de clase._

_-Porque ella es rica,tendras mucha fama,_

_-Pero no quiero fama,a mi me gusta Flaky_

_-¿Flaky?no digas estupideces,apuesto a que Fliqpy es mas listo que tu._

**-¿Que dijo de mi_ este viejo estúpido al que llamas padre?-_**_decía Fliqpy en la mente de Flippy._

_-Bueno,me voy,hazme caso,quiero enorgullecerme de mi hijo._

**_Un año después..._**

**_-_**_Aww Flippy eres un dulce-le decía Lammy mientras recibía un ramo de flores._

_-Te amo mi florcita-le decía Flippy recordando la muerte de su padre._

_Iban de la mano,mientras algo los interrumpió..o alguien..._

_-Te amo mucho mi hermosa pelirroja,eres mía y de nadie mas- le decía Splendid a Flaky mientras chocaron con aquella pareja._

_-¿por que no miran cuando caminan,tórtolos?-les dijo Lammy mientras miraba a la pelirroja,el amor de su vida,pero con otro chico :c_

_-Porque estamos tan enamorados que ni nos fijamos en los demás...-le contesto Splendid mientras el corazón de Flippy se rompía en pedazos._

**_-Oye,deja de pensar en ella,ya tiene pareja,y tu también,no seas idiota,maricón-_**_le decía Fliqpy en su mente,mientras que Flippy se había quedado hipnotizado mirando al amor su vida._

**_FinFlashback.._**

* * *

><p>-Flippy,Hey,Hey,te estoy hablando..-le decía Lammy mientras le chasqueaba en la cara-Oye...<p>

-¿Que?¿cuando?¿donde estoy?-dijo Flippy confundido volviendo de aquel recuerdo...-A s si,

-Te decía que somos buenos empleados,vamos a ganar el viaje,hoy eligen a los 4 mejores empleados,¿lo recuerdas?

-A ah s si

Una vez todos reunidos,el jefe Lumpy estaba a punto de decir los nombres.

-Los cuatro mejores empleados son...Lammy,Splendid,Flaky y Flippy,felicitaciones.

-¿Queeeee?-dijeron los cuatro al unisono.

-Ahora a separar por parejas-puso los cuatro nombres en una pecera y con los ojos cerrados saco dos nombres.-Lammy y Splendid irán juntos ,y por supuesto que Flippy y Flaky también.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-dijeron los cuatro al unisono

-A esto le llamo maldad-dijo Lammy

-¿Por que no puedo ir con mi novia?-dijo Splendid

-...-Flippy y Flaky permanecían callados,Flaky y Splendid corrieron hacia Lammy y Flippy y ellos hicieron lo chocar los cuatro se miraron fijamente.

-Hola...-dijo Splendid extendiendo la mano a Lammy.

-Hola...-le respondió Lammy.

Flippy hizo lo mismo.

-Hola...Flaky...

-Hola...Flippy...-respondió ella mientras se miraban

* * *

><p><em>Hooooooooooolaa,vine con un nuevo fic,la idea se me ocurrio viendo la novela Argentina<em>**_ ''Amores Cruzados''_**_jiji,sin mas que decir me despido ^^_


	2. Love is War

** Hooooola volvii :3**

** Vengo con el 2 do cap.,espero que les :Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews ^^Sin mas que decir...…empecemos¡!**

* * *

><p><strong>xxAmoresCruzadosxx<strong>

**Capitulo 2:**

Se miraban,los cuatro,a ninguno le preocupaba la vida del otro,hasta ahora.

-F-Flaky,amor,¿vamos ?-le decia Splendid soltando la mano de la pelivioleta.

-S-si,- decia apartando los ojos del peliverde.

-Esperen¡ !-les decia Lumpy-falta algo mas,.

-¿Que ?-preguntaba los cuatro.

-El sorteo para ver a donde va cada uno ,al parecer estan en las nubes, ja ja-En la misma pecera de antes puso dos papelitos :"Orlando"y "Paris".El papel que saco fue...-¡Paris!-dijo significaba que la primera pareja (Lammy y Splendid) irian alli.-Splendid,Lammy,su avion a Francia sale el 20 _(pasado mañana)_a las 15:30,Flippy,Flaky,su avion sale el mismo dia a las 5:45 am.¡Felicidades empleados!.

Los demas empleados se quejaron y empezaron a insultar y a tirar cientos de papeles a Lumpy.

-Bueno,¿ vamos Flaky?.

-Si..

-¡Espera!-le grito alguien,ese alguien era Flippy,Splendid y Lammy se sorprendieron .

-¿Q-que?-le decia Flaky .

-Entonces..nos vemos pasado mañana.-le decia timidamente

-S-si,adios.-le respondia ella mirando para otro lado.

-Ahora nos vamos ?-le decia Splendid fastidiado mirando con cara de asesino a Flippy,muerto de celos.

-S-si

-Flippy,¿te pasa algo ? -le pregunta Lammy .

-No,solo es que no quiero ir,no quiero ir con ella,porque no nos eligieron a los dos,Mierda..

-Si,lose, yo tampoco quiero ir con ese,ni lo no pensemos en eso,vamos a casa y hagamos,ya sabes...aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

-Perdon cielo,pero hoy no estoy de humor.

-Okey,¡pero vámonos ya !

Al salir se encuentran con Splendid y Flaky a punto de salir con su auto.

-Flippy, ¿te parece si yo manejo el auto ?-le preguntaba Lammy

-¡Por supuesto que no ! No te dejare manejar.

-Dale,porfavor.-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Bueno,esta bien...

Lammy pone la llave ,pero el auto no arranca.

-Flippy.

-¿Que ?

-El auto no arranca.

-Ya te dije,tengo que manejar yo,tu no sab...es verdad,no ,¿ahora que aremos ?

Lammy mira el auto de Splendid y Flaky a punto de arrancar...

-¡Ya se !-dice ella-vamos !

-¿Que ?, ¿ a donde ?-preguntaba Flippy curioso

-Tu solo sigueme.

Flippy corria tras Lammy,el no tenia idea como iban a llegar a casa con el plan de su novia.

-¿ Vamos a ir corriendo ?-pregunta Flippy

-No,vamos a pedirles a Flsky y a Splendid que nos lleven.

-¡¿Queeee?!,no,no,mejor va a ser si vamos corriendo.

-¡Flippy!no seas inmaduro.

-No,no soy inmaduro,tengo razon,aparte no nos llevamos con ellos.

- ¡Flaaaaaaaaaaakyyy!-gritaba Lammy ignorando a Flippy,aunque era verdad,Lammy nunca se llevo con Flaky.-Spleeeeeeeeeeeeeendid !

-Gritas muy bajo,dejame a mi, ¡Flaaky!.

En el auto:

-Que buena musica-decia Splendid escuchando la de un rato se dio cuenta de que Flaky estaba mirando hacia abajo.-¿Pasa algo?

-No,nada-Responde la pelirroja cabizbaja.-

-Ya se,estas triste porque quieres viajar conmigo.-adivinó Splendid.

-Si...

-Mi amor,no te preocupes,yo te amo,y no voy a dejar que ese idiota de Flippy te haga daño.-le dice y le da un beso _._

_-Flaaaaaaakyyyyy,Splendid-_Se oyeron dos voces,femenina y escuchar Splendid y Flaky se separaron y se miro hacia atras..

- ¡Frena el auto!-le dijo a Splendid.

Splendid frenó bruscamente el auto,como tenian los cinturones puestos no les paso nada.

Flaky y Splendid salieron del auto y vieron a flippy y Lammy agitados y sudando a mas no poder.

-¿Q-que les paso?-pregunto Flaky

-N-nues-nuestro a-auto se descompuso y...-explicaba Flippy entre gemidos.

-Nos preguntabamos si podrian llevarnos..-terminaba la frase Lammy.

Splendid y Flaky se miraron,Flaky puso cara de no,pero no les quedaba otra que llevarlos hasta su casa.

-¿Donde viven?-les pregunto Splendid,mientras que Flaky permanecia inmovil mirando al suelo.

-En avenida Happy tree friends 145-les decia Lammy .

-Splendid y Flaky se miraron sorprendidos-¿E-encerio ? Al lado vivimos nosotros.

-Que casualidad-dijo Flippy sorprendido.

Al llegar los vecinos se despidieron, pero no faltaba mucho para que se volvieran a ver.

Flaky abrio la puerta y entró, pero algo impidio que Splendid entrara .algo que estaba tirado en el piso,parecia ser un celular ,de color violeta,los agarro y se lo escondio en el bolsillo.

Al entrar vio a Flaky desesperada buscando en todos los cajones, mesas,armarios , .

-¿Que estas buscando,amor?-le pregunta curioso Splendid.

-¡Mi brazalete !El que tu me compraste cuando empesamos a salir..

-Ah,ya se cual,no puede ser que se haya perdido.

-Mejor lo busco mañana,ahora estoy muy cansada,necesito descansar,mañana debo preparar la valija.

-Es verdad,yo también.

* * *

><p>-Oye amor,has visto mi celular.-le pregunta Lammy a punto de ir a acostarse con el.<p>

-No,de seguro debe estar en la cartera,va a ser mejor que lo busques mañana.

-Si es mañana amor.-dijo ella apagando el velador.

-Hasta mañana -susurro el sosteniendo un brazalete rojo con unas letras doradas,la cual formaban la palabra:_Love is_ War ,y del lado de atras habian dos letras,dos letras que claramente pueden romper el corazon de alguien que esta totalmente enamorado:_F+S=4ever_(Flaky + Splendid=Forever).Al ver eso recordo su brasalete verde,con las mismas letras ae formaban la misma palabra "Love is War".

"¿Por que tanta casualidad?¿Por que los cuatro somos tan iguales? Claramente el amor es una guerra"-pensaba Flippy.

**"Jajajajjaaja,no seas fracasado,no existe el amor,solo la guerra"-Dijo Fliqpy.**

**"**Vos porque no estas enamorado,si lo estuvieras me entenderias,ojala sufrieras por amor,asi entenderias es significado de la palabra "Love is War".-Esas ultimas palabras rebotaron en la mente de Fliqpy.

* * *

><p>-¡La guerra !,no,no ,¡No lo maten!,tiene problemas mentales,noooo,Ayudaaa.<p>

-Flaky,despierta,tuviste una pesadilla.-dijo Splendid abrazando a la pelirroja que no paraba de llorar.-Ya paso.

-Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Okey,después tengo que ir a comprar las valijas,las que tenemos estan practicamente rotas.

-Bueno.-respondio la pelirroja dirigiendose a la las tostadas en el tostador."¿Que significara Love is War,por que esa palabra me persigue por todos lados,hasta en mis sueños?"pensaba la pelirroja mientras salia humo de la tostadora."NO !,las tostadas"al sacarlas estaban negras."No me distraere mas".

Mientras tanto Splendid buscaba su campera,al encontrarla se la que algo había en su bolsillo,lo saco y era un celular violeta."Ah,ya se,este es el celular que encontré ayer.-pensó y encendió, "Lammy Pickles"era el nombre que estaba en el celular,"Es de esa tal Lammy"pensó-"se lo llevare mañana".

-Ya esta el desayunoo-grito Flaky desde la cocina.

Splendid bajo a desayunar,y luego se fue a comprar las valijas.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm,¿que voy a llevar?-piensa Lammy en voz alta mientras armaba su valija.-El vestido violeta,el sweater blanco.-decia mientras que Flippy se encontraba en la cama,sentado,mirando a la nada.<p>

* * *

><p>Flaky esperaba a Splendid,sentada,con su celular,de repente,la puerta se abrió.<p>

-Splendid,compraste las...

-¡Valijas!,si las traje,espero que te guste la tuya...-dijo Splendid mientras sacaba una gran valija cuyo estampado era una foto de ellos dos,y arriba unos nombres ''Flaky&Splendid''.

-Aw Splendid,es hermosa-dijo la pelirroja mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Te amo-le dijo Splendid.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y las dos parejas se preparaban para lo que cambiaría sus vidas .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Termineeee el cap. al fin,espero que les halla gustado,nos vemos en el capitulo <strong>


	3. (Viaje parte 1)HOY es el dia

**Capitulo 3:Hoy es el día ,(VIAJE PARTE 1).**

Ya era la hora,a prepararse.-se dijo la pelirroja a si misma.

Flaky se levanto de la cama,se cambio ,se puso una remera roja con un saco blanco,una pollera de jean y unas sandalias termino bajo por las escaleras , se escuchaban ronquidos que provenian de la cocina,fue a donde provenian los ronquidos y seencontró con Splendid ,durmiendo en una silla apoyando la cabeza en una mesa.

-Splendid,Splendid-le susurraba ella .

-¿Q quewew?-decía Splendid dormido.

-Ya es hora,tengo que ir al aeropuerto ,hoy es el día.-le decía ella.

-Ah,si.-dijo triste.-¿estas lista?.

-Supongo...-dijo ella mientras agarraba su valija y salia junto a Splendid al auto.

* * *

><p>-Flippy , Flippy , despierta ,vas a perder el vuelo .-Lo despertaba Lammy.<p>

-Que,¨?¿Que vuelo?A-Ah si.-responde cansado.

-Vamos entonces,cámbiate...y vamos.

Flippy se pone sus pantalones y su chaqueta y su maleta ,y sube al auto.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-le dice Lammy con mirada triste.

-Si,pero una semana pasa volando .

-Es verdad.

Al llegar bajaron del auto.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al aeropuerto , Flaky y Splendid debían despedirse.<p>

-Bueno mi amor,es hora.-decia mirada reflejaba tristeza absoluta.

-E-es solo por una semana,va a pasar rápido.-apetaba Flaky un poco triste e incluso nerviosa.-Luego de esto,todo va a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>-¡Mira!,son ellos-decia siguio la dirección a donde apuntaba su sus vecinos.-Hey,amigos !,o mejor dicho,vecinos.<p>

Splendid se volteo y vio que era cambio Flaky solo se mordio el labio inferior,ella ya sabia quienes eran.

Lammy y Flippy se ultimo mirando al suelo.

-¡Hola Flaky!,¿que tal Splendid?-saludaba Lammy con total simpatia.

-H-Hola -saludo Flaky algo siempre.

-Flaky,ven quiero decirte algo.-dijo la pelivioleta aun sonriendo agarra del pelo y le susurra al oido-Ni se te ocurra tocar a MI Flippy,me entendiste ,¿zorra ?.-luego de esto,Lammy la suelta y vuelve con los chicos.

Flaky se quedo atonita al escuchar eso.

_"Aerolíneas Happy tree anuncia que el avion rumbo a Orlando sale en 5 minutos."_

_-_Bueno,creo que es la hora -decia Lammy aun con uma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Cierto-afirmaba Splendid-Adios amor- le dio un beso a Flaky.

Flippy y Lammy miraban como diciendo:"ya terminaron ?".

"Ella se hace la enamorada de ese tal Splendid,pero en realidad le gusta MI Flippy"-penso Lammy-"vamos a ver si le gusta esto".-penso y se tiro en los brazos de Flippy dandole un fuerte beso.

-Adios-dijo Flaky sin notar el otro agarro su maleta y subio al avión un poco dudosa,atras de ella lo seguia tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Subio y se acomodo en uno de los dos asientos que quedaban libres,Flippy,obviamente,se sento al lado avion despegó y todos los empleados de otras empresas gritaron y y Flaky solo se dedicaban a mirar por la pareja de los asientos de adelante se dieron vuelta para saludar a sus compañeros.

-Holaaa,¿Que tal compañeros ?-saludaba una pelirrosa bastante simpática.

-Vamos , no sean aguafiestas y disfruten.-decia su pareja,un rubio con una capucha de la cual salian dos orejas de conejo.

-Hola,soy Flippy, y ella es mi compañera,Flaky.-se presentaba Flippy.

-H-Hola,jeje-saludaba Flaky.

-¿Estan en pareja?-preguntaba el rubio con picardia.

-N-no-decia Flippy mirando para otro lado.

-Que raro,harian tan linda pareja-dijo la pelirosa poniendo cara de ternura.-Por cierto ,soy Giggles,y el es mi novio,Cuddles.

-M-mucho gusto-decia Flaky.

-El gusto es nuestro-decia Cuddles.

Luego de un buen rato charlando y riendo,Giggles y Cuddles deciden ir al baño a ''charlar'',todos saben a que se referian.

-Oigan,traten de no mover mucho el avion,que podemos caer.-le decia Flippy a los dos riendo.

-S-son bastantes simpaticos,¿n-no? - preguntaba Flaky.

-S-si-respondia nervioso Flippy-Igual que tu.-Flaky se sonrojo al escuchar eso.-¿Amigos?-preguntaba Flippy con una el sabia que se estaba engañando a el mismo preguntando eso.

-Amigos.-respondia la pelirroja devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Tu y Splendid tienen hijos?-pregunta Flippy.

-Flaky se sorprendido por la pregunta. - N-no,¿y t-tu y Lammy?.

-Tampoco,nunca pense en eso.

-Y-yo tampoco,pero Splendid ya me habia hablado de eso una vez..

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que aun n-no estaba preparada para ser madre y-y..eso.

! me olvidaba de algo.-decia Flippy buscando algo en su bolsillo-¿E-esto es tuyo?-le preguntaba Flippy mostrando su preciada pulsera la cual decia : ''_Love is War''_.

-M-muchas gracias...Fli-Flippy-decia Flaky.

-De nada FlaFlaky-decia Flippy copiandola.*Ambos rieron*-Mira,yo tengo una igual.

-Flaky se quedo mirando su pulsera impactada,llevaban la misma.-Q-que casualidad.

-S-si.

**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto :**

**-**Bueno,nos vemos luego.-saluda Lammy a Splendid.

-Adios.-

Los dos estaban a punto de entrar a sus respectivos autos para aprovechar lo que les quedaba del dia antes del viaje...

_''Esperen pasajeros,su vuelo a FRANCIA ha sido revocado , Ahora el destino de su vuelo sera a Orlando , ,su vuelo sale en 20 minutos .Lamentamos el cambio de planes,desde ya muchas gracias''_

-¿Escuchaste Lammy?,apuremosn...-antes de que Splendid acabara de decir eso,Lammy ya habia entrado al auto y arrancado su motor.

-*mierda,mierda,mierda,tengo que llegar*-se decia asi misma Lammy manejando su auto.

Splendid fue con su auto,apenas llego , vio a Lammy salir de su casa con su maleta y se fue. El entro a su casa,busco su maleta y partio al ir caminando,tardo un poco mas,pero llego justo a tiempo.

-Llegaste-le dice Lammy.

-Aja,tu no tardaste nada.

-No,jeje.

-Me molesta mucho este cambio de horario,son unos..

-Si,a mi viene.¿Subimos?

Splendid no contesto,solo fue detras de hubicaron en los primeros asientos que vieron.

-Sres pasajeros,lamentamos este cambio de planes,Es que hubo un pequeño viajaran a Orlando,Estados Unidos .

-*Orlando*penso Splendid*Flaky!ahi ira Flaky!

* * *

><p>-Entonces entramos ahi y nos asustamos,recuerdo que Lammy se escondia detras mio jaja.-le contaba una anecdota Flippy a Flaky,ambos se reian.<p>

Una rara musica salio del bolsillo de la pelirroja.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Flippy

-Oh,e-es mi celular.¿Ho-hola ?Did ,a-amor,como est...Que,que ?no puede ser,que bien, creo,bueno,adios.

-¿Pasa algo ?-pregunta Flippy curioso.

-E-em,h-hubo un cambio de planes,Lammy y Splendid tambien iran a Orlando.A-ahora estan vi-viajando.

- ¡¿ Quee ?!no puede ser.

-S-si,pero me p-parece q-que a ellos les toca otro hotel.

Las horas pasaban de a poquito,Flippy se decidio a dormirse mientras que Flaky se habia quedado despierta viendo un programa que pasaban por MTV,"happy tree friends"el cual tenía mucho capitulo se llamaba "Without a Hitch".*que loco*penso Flaky.

Un rato después salieron Giggles y Cuddles del baño,uno mas despeinado que el otro y con la ropa rio a lo bajo.

Ella noto un movimiento en su compañero,se estremecía, pero luego de un rato se quedo quieto y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de no tuvo otra que dormirse.

_XxsueñodeFlakyxX_

_Creo que es bastante cómodo viajar en avión,m-me encanta todo esto,y ademas ya hice tres amigos nuevos,solo que la rosadita no me cae muy fin,todo es perfecto,aunque estoy bastante nerviosa de lo aue podria pasar cuando lleguemos . Yo le tengo mucho miedo a la muerte,asi que voy a tratar de evitar los principales riesgos como montañas rusas y.._

_-Fl-Fli-Flippy,te despertaste.¿porque tus ojos son color amarillo?¿Flippy?me estas asustando con tus colmillos._

_-Te voy a matar-dijo Flippy y saco su navaja de bolsillo-Me voy a vengar puercoespin cobarde._

_-¿Q-que?Flippy_

_-Soy Fliqpy,perra_

_-Fl-Fliqpy ? Kyaaaaaaaaaa_

_XxFindelsueñoxX_

_-_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ayuda porfavor

La pelirroja recibio un par de cachetadas de su compañero Flippy.

-¿Que te pasa?¿Estas bien,Flaky?-pregunto Flippy.*es como en without a hitch,el capitulo del programa de happy tree friends*

-Emm..etto..si..l-lo siento.

-Te la pasaste gritando "FLIQPY"al parecer no sabes el nombre de tu compañero-rio Cuddles.

-Oye Flaky tengo qje mostrarte algo ven-le dijo Flaky se sento alado suyo y Cuddles fue con Flippy.

-Flaky,realmente te gusta ese chico,¿verdad ?

-N-no,yo tengo n-novio.

-Si,pero me conto un pajarito que TU novio fue con SU novia,y ..no sabes que podria pasar.

-C-cierto.¿T-tu como te hiciste novia de Cuddles ?

-Bueno,era un dia de escuela..

xxflashbackxx

_Era un dia de escuela,en la secundaria,Giggles iba en camino a la escuela,Ella era la mas linda,tenia cuatro amigas ._

_-Hola chicas -las saludo como todos los dias._

_-Giggles ! No sabes,hay un chico nuevo._

_-E-Encerio ?_

_-Si,pero como eres tan perra vas a querer estar con el._

_-Qque ? Ni lo conozco,que les pasa chicas._

_-Te odiamos,eso pasa,mi novio me dejo por tu culpa,zorra._

_-Chicas , porfavor-lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos._

_-Ya se acerca el baile,y nececitamos parejas,pero para conseguirlas,vamos a tenes que eliminarte,lo lamentamos,Giggles-dijo con tono ironico una de sus "amigas"- vamos chicas,tirenla al basurero.-ordeno a sus otras amigas._

_-por favor noo-suplicaba la pobre Giggles._

_Se quedo tirada en el basurero durante todo el trancurso de clase,todos los alumnos habian salido.Y estaban sus mejores amigas rodeando a un rubio,al parecer era el nuevo._

_-A quien elegiras para el baile,Cudd ?_

_-A mi Cluddly,a mii_

_-No,no a mi_

_-Yo soy la mejor Cuddles_

_-Mmm bueno,yo elijo a...-el rubio miro en direccion al basurero,vio que algo se movia en acerco un poco mas y pudo ver que era una chica,pero no cualquiera,era la chica mas bonita que habia visto en toda su arranco unas flores del cesped y fue directo a ella.-a ella.¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
><em>

_-S-si quiero.-respondio la pelirosa con una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>-Entonces esas Bitches se murieron de envidia cuando baile con Cuddles ja!-terminaba de narrar no pudo evitar reirse por lo ultimo.<p>

-Q-que bonita historia Giggles-dijo la peliroja sonriendo.

-Si,pero... por eso me quede sin amigas..ahora no tengo a nadie...

-Me tienes a mi-dijo Flaky firmemente .Giggles no se lo esperaba de ella,pero como ya saben que son amigas fue y la abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn del cap. por fiin,trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude xD,espero que les haya gustaado ( perdon si tengo faltas de ortografiaxd)PD:GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS nwn<br>**

**-¿Cuddles y Flippy se haran amigos?**

**-¿Saldra Fliqpy?**

**-¿que pasa en el otro avion donde viajan Lammy y Splendid?**

**Me despido chaiito ``**


	4. Llegamos(viajeparte 2)

**Volviiiiiiiii,se que no me extrañaron u.u ,. Sin mas q decir...**

**EMPECEMOS :**

* * *

><p>-Vamoss,a mi no me engañas,esa es tu novia.-decía Cuddles con una sonrisa.<p>

-N-no,apenas la conozco.-contesta Flippy con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Bueno,pero no me vas a negar que te gusta.-le dice Cuddles.

-Bueno,yo..

-¿Que te gusta quien?-se mete Giggles en la conversación. Esta ultima codea a Flaky.

-E-etto..-Flippy no sabia que decir.

-Solo estábamos hablando de..de la maquina de café de allá,es muy moderna,¿verdad Flippy?-decía el rubio con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Ssi.-

-Claro,la maquina de café jiji-se reía Giggles.

Flaky y Giggles volvieron a sus asientos y los chicos siguieron hablando.

-N-no entiendo que es tan gracioso , solo hablaban de una maquina de café.-decía Flaky.

-Jajaja,Flaky por dios,¿no te das cuenta que hablaban de ti?-Flaky se quedo en shock.

-¿D-de mi?

-¡Exacto!

-¿P-pero porque querrían hablar de mi?

-Porque le gustas al peliverde.-dijo Giggles.

-¡¿Q-QUE?!,Pe-pero el esta con Lammy.

-¿Lammy?,esa era la perra que siempre me jodía en la escuela.

-¿La conoces?

-¡Si!,como olvidarme de esa..

-¿Que te hizo?

-Es una larga historia,en ,no puede gustarle esa,¡le gustas tu!.

-P-pero yo tengo novio,Splendid.Y aparte Flippy y yo solo somos amigos.-

-Oh,pero el esta con Lammy si no me equivoco.

-E-es cierto.-

-Todo podria pasar.-Le dice Giggles y le guiña el ojo.''todo podría pasar'',las palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza de Flaky.

* * *

><p>-Bueno,que esperan manga de salames ,festejemoss ! Uuujuu.- grito Lammy formando un gran descontrol en el avión.<p>

-Oye,¿Que te pasa?-le pregunta Splendid.

-No seas aguafiestas,tomate un trago *jip*-al parecer Lammy estaba borracha.

-Si que eres fiestera- dice Splendid riendo nervioso.

-Oye,si que ere guap..-antes de terminar la frase,se desmaya.

Splendid no pudo evitar mirarla.*¿Acaso dijo que era guapo ?*pensó el pelirrojo*seguro se equivoco*.De repente escucha un ruido que provenía de su bolsillo,era el celular de Lammy,claro,lo tenia el.¿*Debería atender?*

_-¿ Ho-Hola ?-_

_-¿Que? ¿Quien habla? ¿Lammy?_

_-Es claro que no habla Lammy,idiota._

_-¿Quien eres ?_

_-Splendid..._

_-¿Quee ? ¿Que haces con el celular de mi novia?-pregunta Flippy-_

_-Es que se emborrachó mas de la cuenta y.._

_-Te aprovechaste de ella,¿verdad?-_

_-N-Nono,por lo contrario se esta bien._

_-Eso espero..._

_-Ah,y otra cosa,ojo con MI Flaky,ya se cuales son tus intenciones hacia ella._

_-Flippy solo se quedo boquiabierto.-N-No nada que ver,eres un idiota._

_-Mas te vale,podría hacerte trizas si le tocas un pelo-dijo Splendid dando fin a la conversación._

* * *

><p>Flippy se encontraba en su asiento,al lado de Flaky,como antes.<p>

-¿P-Paso algo malo?

-No,Solo era el tonto de tu novio.-

-¿Por que lo llamas así?-

-Porque pensó que yo .. tenia intenciones de acertelo..-

-¡¿Que?!-pregunta Flaky.¿Es cierto?

-Si,me lo acaba de decir.

-No eso,l-lo d-de tus in-intenciones .

-¿Q-que ,n-no,¿como yo podría ?..-Flippy se ruborizo y miro para otro lado.

-A-Ah,perdón p-por la pregunta.-decía Flaky roja como un tomate-I-Igual se que no serias capas,eres muy buena persona.-dice Flaky.

-Tu también.-le sonríe Flippy.

Un rato mas tarde,ambos se quedan se cae sobre el hombro de este despierta.

-¿Q-Que ?-se pregunta al ver a la pelirroja dormida sobre su hombro agarrando su solo la acarició. * Siempre quise tenerte así de cerca*piensa Flippy.

**-Ultimas noticias,hemos encontrado a un maricón de primera -**reía una voz en su interior.

-No le encuentro la gracia-le responde Flippy.

**-¿Te gusta ella ?¿Enserio? JAJAJA fracasado.**

-Ella tiene novioo !

**-¿Y?Podemos aprovecharla,el otro idiota esta a cientos de kilómetros. Primero voy a intentar quitarle la virginidad,y luego la que cuando lleguemos.**

-¿Quee?No,Fliqpy,no te lo voy a permitir.

**-Jaja que idiota.**-entonces Fliqpy desaparece.

*Nononononono ¡NO!tengo que evitar que salga,podría hacerle mucho daño.*-pendo Flippy preocupado.

Entonces busco en su bolso las píldoraspara controlar que Fliqpy no salga.

*¿Donde están?,¿Quee?,¿Preservativos?¿Que hacen aquí ?Ajj,Fliqpy..que idiota que es.

_Señores pasajeros,les informamos que aproximadamente en una hora llegamos a destino._

-Wuuuuuujuuu-festejaron Flaky se despierta.

-¿Q-Que pasa ?

-En una hora llegamos , mi amor.-

-¡¿Que ?!

-D-digo Flaky,etto,lo siento.

-O-okay.

* Que idiota que soy*penso Flippy.

La hora paso rápido y Flippy y Flaky ni se miraban.

_Señores pasajeros,les informamos que hemos llegado._

_-Iujuuuu-gritaron todos aun con mas fuerza._

Todos los empleados *incluso Flippy y Flaky se dirigieron a un hotel 5 estrellas que tenia todos los gastos pagados.

A Flippy y Flaky les tocaba la habitación doce del primer los elevadores estaban ocupados asi que decidieron subir por las escaleras.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunto Flippy a Flaky,la cual se esforzaba por levantar su maleta.

-N-No es neceaario -dijo Flaky sudando.

-Flippy rio-Ven,te ayudo.-Entonces agarro su maleta y la subio sin cambio Flaky llego super cansada aun sin llevar nada.

-¿C-como es que no te cansas ?-le pregunto Flaky.

-¿Estas cansada?,me hubieras dicho y te subia a ti tambien-dijo Flippy provocando que la pelirroja se ruborice.

-E-Es aqui -dijo Flaky cambiando de tema.

-Si-Oh dios,me olvide de pedir la llave-dijo Flippy chocando su mano contra su frente.-

-Dejemos las maletas aqui y vamos a buscar las llaves a la recepción.

Bajaron por el ascensor,al parecer fueron los 10 segundos mas incomodos de sus vidas.

-Hola,nos olvidamos las llaves de nuestra habitación.-decia Flippy.

-¿Que numero es ?-les preguntaba un señor llamado Pop.

-La doce-

-Aqui tienen-dijo Pop entregandoles la llave.

-¡ Hola chicos !-los saludaron Giggles y Cuddles,los chicos que habian conocido en el viaje.-¿Que habitacion son ?

-La doce-dice Flaky-¿ustedes ?

-La once - dijo Cuddles.-¡Estamos al lado !-

-Entonces escucharemos gemidos todas las noches-dijo Flippy, y todos rieron.

-Bueno,nos vemos mañana, segun este folleto turístico mañana iremos a la playa.

-Bueno,entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Flippy.

-¡Adios !-se despidieron al unisono.

-No ! Esperen !no suban por el elevad..MIERDA-dijeron Flippy y Flaky al unisono.

-Tendremos que subir por las escaleras-dijo Flaky.

-¿Te llevo?-pregunta Flippy.

-E-Emm,etto..

-Tomo eso como un SÍ-dijo Flippy y la alzo,Flaky estaba totalmente roja,tan roja como el color de su pelo.

-M-Muchas gracias p-pero no era necesario.-dice Flaky.

Flippy abre la puerta aun con Flaky en sus brazos y arrastra las maletas con su entrar ,lo primero que ven es un baño,siguen caminando y ven una cama matrimonial en donde Flippy acomoda a Flaky,pero no la suelta.

-Emm..E-Etto,Fl-Flippy,

-Emm..b-bueno,mejor voy a c-cepillarme l-los dientes jeje-dijo Flippy nervioso y fue al baño.

*-E-eso fue un poco raro-* -penso Flaky.

* * *

><p>-Hmm ahh-Bosteza Lammy.-¿Que mierda paso?<p>

-Te emborrachaste mas de la cuenta.-le dice Splendid serio.

-JAAJAJA-

-No le encuentro la gracia al asunto.-

-Que serio eres ¬¬-le dice Lammy y se pone a leer una revista.

_*Cinco horas para llegar.*_

-¿Tienes hora?-pregunt-5:52pm-respondió Splendid.

**_5 horitas después..(ya eran las 7:00am._**(inventadoxD)**_)_**

-Esto no puede estar pasando,tendríamos que estar viajando a Paris..-dice Lammy por llegar al hotel.-Esto debe ser una mierd..-Al entrar al hotel vio que era un lujo.-retiro lo dicho.

-Bienvenidos,su habitación sera la 504 del décimo segundo piso,El hotel incluye pileta a su derecha,gimnacio en el segundo piso,y las fiestas se hacen en el tercero.-les dice un tal Toothy entregándoles la las agarra con entusiasmo y se dirige junto con Lammy al elevador .-

Llegaron a su respectivo piso y se dirigieron a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>hoolaaasss,estoy media depre porque el viernes emppiezo las clases u.u y no voy a poder entrar mucho a ,en fin,perdon por la demora.<strong>

**gracias a worldotaku2014 , Zpye ,Kotaro-Yutoki ,Abby ,Mari ,Coookie Moster,y Aline, por sus reviews,perdonx si me olvido de alguna xd**

**PD:en respuesta a Aline:Sisi,va a haber Lemmon owo,yo tambien lo amo xD.**


	5. Un dia con Splendid(Viaje parte 3)

Hoooolaaa perdon por la demora :c ...Es que empece las clases,tareas,estudios , fin..(en este fic habran povs de cada personaje y tratare de enfocarme mas en la pareja de Lammy Y Splendid)

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje parte 3:<strong>

**Flaky pov:**

L-la noche de ayer fue bastante comoda,mi compañero duermio en el sofa y yo en la enorme tengo nada que decir al empiezo a extrañar a Splendid,por suerte estamos cerca,creo.

Riiingg-*suena mi despierta a Flippy.

**-¿Q-**que carajo ?

-¿ Ho-Hola ?

-_Hola mi amor,soy Splendid,llegamos bien.¿Como esta todo por ahi ?¿como estas ?-parecia estar muy preocupado por mi._

_-Bi-bien,a donde iran h-hoy ?_

_-Hoy nos toca ir a Disney ._

_-M-Me a-alegro,siempre quisiste ir ahi._

_-Si,pero contigo.-eso me partio el alma.¿como puedo importarle tanto a alguien ?-¿Estas ahi ?,¿Flaky?_

_-A-ah s-si aqui estoy-respondo.-lo siento._

_-¿A donde iran ustedes ?_

_-A la playa.-_

_-Bueno,pero cuidate de ese desgraciado-habla cada vez mas fuerte para que Flippy lo me doy vuelta para lo puedo creer,se me callo el cwlular al ver que sus ojos habian cambiado de color verde a amarillo neón._

_-Ahhhhh-pego un grito._

_-¿Que le pasa a este idiota ?-me pregunta,tengo miedo ,me dan miedo sus colmillos._

_-F-F-Fl-Fli-Flippy-tartamudie me arrincona contra la pared produciensome un gran dolor de cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Un simple pepinillo.<strong>

-Creo que..es de dia.-me digo a mi misma esbozando una ..¿Que voy a hacer con éste? pienso mirando al peliazul roncando.

-Oye , Flojo...-No se despierta con nada

-¿Quieres que lo despierte por ti ?-pregunto una voz que reconoceria en cualquidr parte..

! ¿Que rayos haces aqui ?

-Voy a acompañarte, y quizas a matar a tu amiguito.

-¡Noo ! Pickles.-

-Yo te amo Lammy,no te dejare sola un minuto,aparte ...Tranquila ,sino pude con el idiota de cabello verde,menos voy a poder contra este.-me acuerdo esa vez cuando Flippy y Pickles pelearon. Aunque sea un simple pepinillo ..puede causar muchos problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que rayos ?<strong>

No entiendo que es lo que le pasa,m-me da miedo.

-¡A-Ayudaaa !-grito agarra mi cuello y lo aprieta con fuerza impidiendome respirar.

-Tranquila mosquita muerta,solo sufriras un poco.*rie maniaticamente*-

-S-s-suel-sueltame..-le suplico a falta de oxígeno.*por suerte me suelta y caigo torpemente al piso y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Ey mosquita muerta,el otro idiota me ha hablado de ti..-¿¡El otro idiota?!Por eso no te soporto a ti ni a nadie.

Estaba a punto de tocarme uno de mis pechos pero lo detengo con una patada en la entrepierna.

-Ahhh-*grita del dolor*-F-Flaky ¿que te pasa ?-dice adolorido,sus ojos son verdes,¿como puede ser que no se acuerde que me acaba de extrangular ?Sinceramente le tengo miedo,mejor va a ser extraño a Did..Si estuviera conmigo todo seria mas facil.

Asustada lo miro y voy corriendo al baño a reflexionar. ¿Que rayos le pasa ? Es un que mas me extraño fue como su color de ojos ,sus dientes y su personalidad cambiaron de repente.

* * *

><p><strong>Disney World:<strong>

-Oye Splendid,¿cuanto mas piensas dormir ?vago...

-¿Que te pasa ? Yo duermo lo que quiero..

-Bueno...pero hoy vamos a Disney,¿lo recuerdas ?

-Oh ,si...

Espere cinco minutos a que se vistiera...la verdad es que no tengo paciencia ...no soporto esperar a los demas..En fin..yo me puse mi mejor ropa,voy a ir a Disney ¡Sii!.Como aqui estamos en verano,me puse una playera blanca,una falda corta de color puerpura al igual que mus zapatos y mi moño,y mi exagerado maquillaje, quiero verme de clase alta,lujosa,grandiosa,exitosa.

Bajamos por el lujoso ascensor del hotel y nos fuimos con los demas empleados a un autobus o "Bus"como decia el cordinador que hablaba ingles,donde nos llevaria a Disney.¡Que emocion !

-Ven sentemonos aqui-le digo al peliazul señalandole los primeros asientos.

-Perocyo quiero ir atras..

-¡No ! Si vamos atrasno podremos vajar primero.

-¿Y para que quieres bajar primera ?-me mira con fastidio.

-Si bajamos ultimos,no podre sacarme fotos para subir al facebook.-Splendid me mira con cara de:"encerio ?solo por eso ?"

Entonces al fin y al cabo nos sentamos donde yo dije.

Sin darme cuenta el coordinador empezo a explicar TODO en ser franca,no entoendo un pito.

-Pss,Splendid-le susurro-¿que dijo ?

-¿Que no sabes Ingles ?Dijo que el viaje es de dos horas y media.

-Pues,la verdad que no..nunca preste atencion...aparte a mi siempre me gusto el frances..

-¿Encerio ?-me pregunta.

-Si.-

-¿Tu como sabe stanto Ingles ?

-Por la escuela,siempre me enseñaron Ingles.Y aparte es algo que me gusta.

-Ya veo..A la rojita de tu novia le escribes frases en ingles.

Nos quedamos charlando,la pasamos muy birn,aprendimos mas uno del otro.

El tiempo paso volando,me senti bien al contarle de mi y que el me contara de el...nunca senti asi con Flippy.

-Bueno ,ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino,al parque tematico Disney World-me traduce Splendid lo que decia el coordinador en Ingles.

-YEEEES !-grito y me paro de mi asiento con los brazos levantados,ganandome la mirada de se rien.

-Veo que ya estas aprendiendo un poco el Ingles -se rie Splendid.

Me sonrojo.

Bajamos del lujoso micro,fue genial.

Abro los ojos como platos al ver todo lo que me rodea,es realmente un mi camara de fotos.

-¿Sabes,he perdido mi celular hace dias y yo...-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando,saco mi i phone de su bolsillo,me sorprendo,

-...-Abro la boca para hablar,pero me interrumpe.

-Lo encontre en mi auto cuando vinimos del me habia olvidado,no quiero que pienses que yo ...-no lo dejo terminar y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Splendid-le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla,y se sonroja .-Ven ,vamos ...-le sigo y lo agarro de la mano ,y lo llevo corriendo a lo que estaba enfrente nuestro,Disney World.

Nos paramos al lado del castillo,y le pedi que me sacara una foto con mi movil,luego le pedi a un turista que nos sacara una foto(como amigos...obvio...o ..eso creo)

Entramos al parque mostrando nuestra tarjeta PREMIUM ,que decia que teniamos todos los gastos pagados.

-Disfruten !-nos dice en español con un tono ingles.

-A donde vamos primero ?! Hacia alla ?No,no,a la montaña rusa,NO !ya se..-estaba como loca,emocionada.

-Tranquila-me dice Splendid-Vamos por partes...-me dice -Vamos a montaña rusa-me dice alegremente.

_Aaaand we can't stop,and we wont stop_

Suena mi cancion favorita de nose donde mientras estabamos en la fila para la "super" montaña rusa.

-¿De donde viene eso ?me pregunta memoria y recuerdo que tengo ese tono de llamada en mi celular.

-Es mi celular-digo buscandolo en mi bolsillo.

-Luego dices que no sabes el ingles...

_-Hola,¿Señorita Lammy Pickles ?_

_-A-Ah si,jefe,soy yo,pasa algo ?_

_-Em este si,¿viste que se cancelo su vuelo a Francia ?_

_-Si-Asiento._

_-Bueno,su vuelo se ha '"reanudado" y las aerolineas me han confirmado que podran viajara Francia,pero pasado mañana,a la mañana,y por recompesa por los dias perdidos alli,se quedaran dos dias mas._

_-...-_

_-¿Señorita Lammy ?_

_-E-emm..este,si,okay entendido ,¿pasado mañana ?_

_-Si,solo se tendran que quedar mañana alli,y luego volaran hacia Francia,como lo tenian planeado,con dos dias extra por recompensa,¿Entendido ?_

_-Entendido ._

-¿Paso alg...-pregunta Splendid

-Es un hijo de mil put..-Me tapa la boca.

-¿Que paso ?

-Pasado mañana a la mañana tendremos que viajar a Francia,reanudaron nuestro vuelvo,y nos daran dos dias mas alli por recompensa.

-Aja,dos dias aqui ? Y siete alla ? Genial.

-¿TE PARECE GENIAL ?-digo en tono alto y se asusta-lo siento.

-C-cierto,parece un poco injusto,yo no quiero irme.-dice por fin.

-Yo tampoco,Estados unidos es genial.-

Me parecio raro que ninguno de los dos haya dicho"aparte aqui estamos mas cerca de nuestros novios".

-Cierto,aparte ,aqui estamos mas creca de nuestros novios...- dice y me sonrojo...acaso me leyo la mente ?!

-Ya termina la fila-cambio de con una sonrisa.

Ya era nuestro turno,yo estaba emocionada,pero el estaba medio asustado.

-Pasa algo ?-le pregunto mientras nos abrochaban los cinturones de seguridad.

-E-es que...

-Tienes miedo ?-le pregunto-que KAWAII !

-N-no nada que v...-lo tomo de la mano,

-Tranquilo,es una oportunidad unica,hay que aprovecharla,nunca volveremos a pasarla tan vien,¿entendido ?

-Si-me dice seguro.

El juego empezo,la montaña rusa se movio,lpasamos la ñrimera bajada,todos gritamos,luego subimos y bajamos de nuevo,pero esta vez era mas alto...luego pasamos por una vuelta,siento que estoy volando,me encanta esta montaña esta con los ojos abiertos,esta dizfrutando,ahora ibamos mas rapido,es ,el juego terminó,y nos bajamos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me encanto,ven,subamos de nuevo,me toma de la mano y volvemos a hacer la fila.

Fue un dia fascinante,ya esta por oscurecer, nos subimos a un monton de juegos. Nunca la pase tan bien,la rojita debe sentirse afortunada por la persona que tiene a su lado...

-Wow,fue estupendo -me dice mientras caminamos hacia la salida.

-Si ,estuvo buenisimo...

-Ash,lastima que nos tenemos que ir ...

-¿ Y quien te dijo que la fiesta termino ?-le digo sacando el folleto de turismo,-Hoy a la noche hay una fiesta en un boliche,cerca de nueva york...

-Estupendo-me dice...¿porque siempre es tan positivo?

Llegamos a nuestro hotel,(el mejor de todos para mi) y nos cambiamos .

Yo me puse de esos tops que uso para ir a bailar y unas calzas(no me puse minifalda para no quedar muy zorra como otras e.e)

El se puso una camisa cuadriculada de color azulado al igual que su cabello,y una banda roja en este.(como siempre).No entiendo el significado de la cinta roja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por tu cinta rojo ?

-¿Cual cinta ?ah,si esta,solo se lo he dicho a Flaky,ella y yo solamente lo sabemos.

-Ah-le digo-lo siento,solo era curiosidad.

-No hay problema, quizas cuando tengamos mas confianza te lo contare-dice con una sonrisa.

Bajamos por el ascensor y una limocina (con tragos y todo)nos llevo a nosotros y a otros chicos mas que provenian de nuestro mismo hotel.

-Buenaaas-Nos saluda una chica de pelo negro y ojos castaños,

-Hola-decimos al unisono.

-¿como se llaman ? Nos pregunta aquella chica desconocida.

-Pues ,yo soy Lammy y el es Splendid,y tu ?

-Yo soy Yacky Ale y el es Thom-dice señalando a su acompañante.

-Mucho gusto -dice Splendid.

-El gusto es nuestro -dicen al unísono

La limo se detiene.

-¿Que pasa ?-pregunta Yacky Ale

-Tenemos que recojer a otros chicos de otros hoteles,al igual que ustedes.

-Mas chicos eh...-dice Yacky nuevamente.-¿Y...ustedes son novios ?-Nos pregunta,pero justo se habre la puerta antes de que yo pudiera contestar .

NO-PUEDE-SER pienso ¿¡ACASO ES LA ROJITA LA QUE ESTA ENTRANDO ?ESPEREN,TAMBIEN ES FLIPPY

Tanto Splendid como yo nos quedamos no notaron nuestra rojita estaba sonrojada...esto me suena mal.

Tambien entran una pelirosada y un rubio prescioso.

-Hola Hola-los saluda Yacky .-Yosoy Yacky Ale,el es Thom,y les estaba preguntando a Splendid y Lammy *nos señala * si era novios.-Yo me quede completa y totalmente paralizada,no sabia como reaccionar ni que se quedaron igual.

-Nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo de Flippy y Flaky-dice la pelirrosa desconocida-Por cierto soy Giggles y el es cierto... hacen linda pareja-dice Giggles de rojita estaba mas roja que su que la tragara la tierra,como a mi.

-Mucho gustl,Giggles y Cuddles-dicen Thom y Yacky.-Y mucho gusto Flippy y Flaky-dice Thom-

-Y bien...nos van a responder ? Lammy y Splendid; Flippy y Flaky-nos pregunta Yacky.

-Vamos -dice la rosita,Giggles-Aunque Flippy y Flaky estan de pareja,¿que rayos les importa ?metanle los cuernos, la vida es una sola !

Ahora si que nose donde meterme.

-Bueno...-rompo el silencio Splendid y yo no estamos en pareja.-digo y me gano la mirada de todos los me sirvo un vaso de ron .

-Bueno...quien les dice en el futuro...dice Giggles con una escupo el ron.

-Ya llegamos -nos dice el conductor.

Los ocho entramos al boliche,este era mejor que el de nuestro pais,se podia ver al dj en uns plataforma alta,la barra donde servian bebidas alcoholicas ,habian sillones (raro) de todo tamaño y algunas puertas que llevaban a un lugar INTIMO solo para las parejas...como un telo.

Yacky ,Tom ,Giggles y Cuddles se pierden entre la gente,mientras nosotros...

-Hola mi amor-digo y me tiro en los brazos de Flippy...todavia lo sigo amando,pero siento algo raro,

-Hola, Lammy -me dice y me da un beso en el cuello como de los que me gustan.

Splendid y Flaky se abrazan, y se besan...me duele ver eso...pero por que ?

-Te amo Flippy .

-Yo mas -me dice y me da un beso.

-Splendid ! Lammy !-Nos llama Yacky y me separo de los brazos de Flippy, y Splendid tambien.

Miro a Splendid y nos vamos a buscar a Yacky.

-Aqui estamos Yack...

-Espera -me interrumpe-DJ !-le grita-pon hip hop !-le dice,entonces suena una musica al estilo de la guerra,eso me hace acordar a mi pulsera...y la de Flippy, la cual dice...LOVE IS WAR.

-Vamos,animense a bailar -Nos dice Thom.

-B-Bueno -digo y Thom me agarra de la mano,nos ponemos a bailar,lo mismo Yacky Ale y un momento,la musica cambia y yo me pongo con Splendid.

-DJ !-grita nuevamente Yacky-Ponga un lento.

Termina de decir y ponen lo que ella pidio,un lento,musica romantica,que solo se baila con el verdadero amor de tu vida.

-Ven,vamos por unos tragos-le digo antes de sonrojarme,no quiero bailar eso con el,no es el amor de mi vida...Pedimos dos copas .La musica romantica sigue se me cae la copa al piso al ver una escena que me sacude...Flippy,el amir de mi vida besandose con la rojita.

-¿Que pasa ? -me pregunta Splendid.

-Nada -le digo,no quiero que lo sepa.

- Se me cayo la copa,ve y comprame otra.

-pero...

-Quiero un martinni ,rapido !-le digo alterando el tono de voz.

Ya vas a ver...perra-digo en voz baja mientras una lagrima me cae por la mejilla.

Llegamos a nuestro hotel(en una limocina aparte)Splendid no sabe nada de lo ocurrido de esta que tomo de mas.

-Lammy,escuchame..me voy a dorm...-se desmaya en la cama.

Ya va a ver esta perra.

Busco el celular de Splendid y busco el numero de la rojita.

-Splendid-le sigo imitando la voz de la rojita-Soy Flaky, hazme tuya.-lo acaricio para hacerlo gemir,esta borracho no se dara cuenta.

Aca esta,el numero de la rojita,la llamo...

_-Ho-Hola ?_

-Ash,Splendid,mas rapido-digo fingiendo y lo hago gemir a caricias y golpes (xD)

-Vamos Splendid,Ah,Ah,mas adentro,dios Splendid,eres buenisimo,por favor, sigue.

Se escuchan sollozos del otro lado del ,Toma perra.

Entonces se corta la linea...jaja,a la idiota se le habra caido el celular,te pasa por zorra robanovios..Creo que estoy muy borracha para seguir...son las 2:56 voy a la otra habitacion y me acuesto en mi cama.

* * *

><p>fin del capitulo...chanchan<p>

Espero que les haya gustado a los que estaban esperando la conti,Gracias infinitas por los reviews,pronto seguire con la historia.


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTISIMO DEJA REVIEW

HOLAAAAAAA *se rasca nerviosa la nuca *HE VUELTO .YA PASARON DOS AÑOS DE LA HISTORIA,INCREIBLE JAJAJAJAJJA. Me siento muy mal por haberla dejado pausada por tanto tiempo de verdad lo recibí un review de alguien que preguntaba si iba a continuar con la hstoria y me dio pena dejarla entonces me di cuenta de que debíacontinuarla. gracias a todos por su apoyo gracias a ustedes la voy a continuar ...hay algo que tengo que decirles.. no la voy a continuar en esta pagina...si no que en WATTPAD se que a muchos no les va a agradar pero por acá se cortan muchísimo las palabras y es muy molesto para ustedes y para mi. voy a dejar el link de wattpad dentro de un rato


End file.
